


Across Another Dimension

by SuperWolfieStar



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Mario Kids Oc's, Mario characters form resistance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWolfieStar/pseuds/SuperWolfieStar
Summary: Professor E.Gadd created a machine call "The Alternative Dimension" portals. But, it started to gone wrong and was pulling everyone to protal and sent them to the other Dimension. But they meet their counterparts. But, Dimentio have returned and decided to take other the dimensional world. Now it up to them to save the dimensional world.





	1. Gone wrong and get sent to the dimensional world

**Author's Note:**

> This take place after the event of Super Paper Mario. In my mario universe, Bowser is no longer being a bad guy and decided to be good. I do not own these characters except my and my friends oc's and my Mario characters form resistance.

Mushroom Kingdom new flash! Fame inventor Prof. E.Gadd has completed his machine. The machine's energy source? This amazing Crystal Cobalt. The unveiling took place at Peach's Castle and was seen by luminaries from near and far. The is call "The Alternate Dimensions" portal machine.

You can go to the another dimensional world. And Professional E.Gadd have a remote that turn on the machine. Now, let get started should we?

Everyone is in Peach's Castle, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Wario, Mona, Waluigi, Bowser, Koopaling, Bowser Jr., yoshi, birdo, Toad, and Toadette. And all of their Kids:

Mario and Peach kids: Pealena( 20 year old), Luke( 18 year old), Marie (16 year old), Martin (14 year old), Adella (12 year old), Robin (10 year old ), Ashley ( 5 year old), Daniel ( 5 year old(adopted))

Luigi and Daisy kids: Carlos( 19 year old), Leila (16 year old), Danae(16 year old)

Rosalina and Bowser kids: Ludwig von Koopa( 25 year old), Lemmy koopa (23 year old), Roy koopa(19 year old), Lggy koopa ( 18 year old), Wendy O. Koopa (16 year old), Morton koopa (14 year old), Larry koopa (10 year old), Bowser junior (5 year old), Estela(4 year old), Archard(3 year old)

Wario and Mona kids: Wario junior(16 year old), Alissa(14 year old)

Waluigi and Amber(my oc's) kids: Grace(16 year old), Aiden(4 year old)

Toad and Toadette kid: Joshua(6 year old)

And finally, Yoshi and birdo kid: Shelly(16 year old)

Everyone's gathering in the grand hall. Professor E.Gadd is explaining how this machine work. "First, I press this remote red button and it will effectively turn on, and it will open the portal." Professor E.Gadd explain. The machine have been turn on and it open the portal. Everyone is amaze.

"Incredible work Professor E.Gadd," said Larry. "Thank you Larry," E.Gadd smile.  
But suddenly, the portal begin to sucking Professor E.Gadd and everyone's was shock but the portal is too strong and it pulling everyone inside the portal.

They are all screaming and hugging each other. They are going to the other dimensional world. The machine have exploded and the portal is now close, the grand hall is now empty. All is left is the messy room and the broken machine.


	2. Enter Dimension world and meet their Counterparts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own these characters and they are belong to Nintendo, expect me and my Oc's, and my Historical AU! Mario characters.

Everyone is falling from the sky and lucky, Rosalina use her wand and make a huge bubble. They all landed safely and they have been teleported to the strange place.

"Where are we?" said Pealena, "I don't know, we're probably in the dimensional world." Danae replied. "Whatever we are, we must find some shelter." Bowser stated.

And then, they all hear something. Sound like a horses galloping. "Halt in the name of the Queen!" said a strange Italian voice. They all both turn around and saw a man with a magnificent red silk velvet suit, black shoes, brown hair that have ponytail with blue ribbon. He also have a mustache.

And other men, wear a magnificent green silk velvet suit, black shoes, brown hair that have ponytail with blue ribbon. He also have a mustache.

"Mario, that guy look, just like you!" Peach whispered. "I know, he look just like me and the guy other there look just like Luigi."

"Who are you all? What your name?"

"I'm Mario, this is my wife, Peach, and our children, Pelena, Luke, Marie, Martin, Adella, Robin, Ashley, and Daniel" said Mario.

"I'm Luigi, and this is my wife Daisy, and our kids, Carlos, Leila, and Danes." said Luigi.

"I'm Bowser and this is my Wife, Rosalina, and our children, Ludwig von Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lggy Koopa, Wendy O. Koopa, Morton Koopa, Larry Koopa, Bowser junior, Estela, and Archard." said Bowser.

"I'm Wario and this is my wife, Mona and our kids, Wario Junior, and Alissa." said Wario.

"I'm Waluigi and this my wife Princess Amber, and our kids, Grace and Aiden." said Waluigi.

"I'm Toad and this my wife, Toadette, and our son, Joshua." said Toad.

"And I'm Yoshi, and this is my wife, Birdo, and our daughter Shelly." said Yoshi.

"It very nice to meet you all, I'm Monsieur, Marioscar, captain of the royal guard, and this is my twin Brother, luidre." said Marioscar.

"It very nice to meet you both," Rosalina smile. "Come, let use take you to Toadstool Versailles," said Marioscar.

"Toadstool Versailles?" Toad muttered. They all follow Marioscar and Luidre to ToadStool Versailles.

.......

They have reach the Castle Gate. "Open the gate, we bring them to the Queen Versaille for shelter." Marioscar order them to open the gate and they did. They all walk into the Gate.

They all saw a marvelous garden, water fountain, a gazebo, a people in the garden staring at the newcomers. And then, they all state that beautiful huge palace. "My goodness, it bigger than my castle." Peach said to herself.

They enter a door and walk inside. The room was decorated with beautiful rococo golden lacy and other golden antique. And some beautiful portrait. And the golden lacy Chandelier.

"Wow, this look amazing," Pelena woah. "It sure is," Lelia look around the place. "This way everyone," They follow Marioscar and Luidre.

They enter a throne, Marioscar and Luidre bow to the queen. Everyone bow and Curtis to the queen. "Your highest," Marioscar kiss her hand, "we found them in the woods and I afraid they are not from here." Marioscar stated.

The young Queen wear a Pink dress, golden lanced, a choker on her neck, a red bow in her dress sleeve. And a crown on her head. Peach was shock and walk over to the Queen. The Queen also shock to see Peach and walk over her. "Are you? Me!?" They both said it. "Oh great, this will be a crazy adventure we will have," Martin said. "You bet bro," said Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, Kudos & Comments are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters except me and my friends oc's and my Mario characters form resistance. Luigi and Daisy taking daughter belong to my friend, Toni. And Wario and Mona son, Wario junior is also belong to Toni. Anyway, Kudos & Comments are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)


End file.
